


Pit Stop

by chelseyelric



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Accidents, Denial, Embarrassment, Incest, M/M, Messy, Sibling Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseyelric/pseuds/chelseyelric
Summary: Ian drinks a bit too much soda during a quest and Barley discovers something new about himself.P.S. (Ian's age is unestablished in this fic so see him how you will.)
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	Pit Stop

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so embarrassed I wrote this so fast (or at all) but I was inspired by another fic so I had to! Enjoy! XD

Ian and Barley were on another quest, this time to a town called Brighton, about a three hour drive away. And, this time, it really was best for them to take the expressway. Barley gut approved! But, after about an hour and a half, Barley’s gut sensed something else was going to happen. He just couldn’t quite place what it was.

A massive, gridlocked traffic jam. That’s what it was. 

Normally, that wouldn’t be such a bad thing. Except that they’d both been chugging soda the whole way and it was obvious that Ian needed to pee. Badly.

Ian hadn’t said anything about it but Barley could tell by the way the younger crossed his slim legs together, with a grimmance of discomfort on his face, that he was attempting to seem nonchalant about reading the map. He was most likely looking for any possible stops with restrooms nearby but it wouldn’t help if they couldn’t move. He let out a defeated sigh and let the map flutter to the floor, crossing his arms almost as tightly as his legs to try and focus on anything but his strained bladder. 

“How far are we from Brighton?” Ian mumbled awkwardly. If Barley was being honest with himself, he looked really cute.

“Why? Gotta pee, sweetheart?” Barley teased, using his new nickname for Ian since they’d started dating.

“...yeah,” he admitted, the word almost moaned out. Barley’s dick twitched in interest. He cleared his throat.

“Um, ok. So, the only thing I can think for you to try is to use one of the Mt. Doom cans.” There were a number of them littering the floor of the van, some within easy reach. 

Ian tried to play it off with a watery smile. “I’ll be fine. I can hold it.” 

Another 15 minutes of no movement passed and Ian attempted to subtly slip his palm over his crotch to try and physically help hold it in. The other hand had a death grip on the seat. He was panting, now, and obviously distressed, and Barley could feel himself getting hotter from watching. He didn’t want Ian to figure that out, though. (Their relationship was so new, admission to a possible, new, younger brother piss-holding fetish didn’t seem the best course of action to take right now.) 

Barley broke the silence, offering the soda can as a solution again.

“It’ll be more than can fit in a can anyway,” Ian blurted. Barley shifted to make his hard on a little less obvious but it was getting more difficult without the chance of drawing Ian’s attention.

Barley could only think of two options: “Look. You can either pee in the van somewhere or pee on the side of the road in front of a bunch of gridlocked cars. Those are the only ways I can see.” Neither of which made Ian happy.

“I-isn’t there a magic way? To make this better?” Ian pleaded, a reedy whine in his voice that had Barley gulping thickly. “None that I can think of, bro. You’re just gonna have to go in the back and-”

“NO!” Ian yipped. “I mean, n-no. I’ll take my chances outside. Maybe I can use an invisibility spell? H-how did it go, again?” It was just desperate reasoning to himself, more than anything. He shakily stood, grabbing his staff from its holder beside him. 

He didn’t move. His eyes screwed shut, breaths coming out in puffs and looking to be concentrating harder than Barley had ever seen him. That was saying something because magic took a lot of concentration. Barley gave up on the idea of keeping his arousal secret, as if Ian would even care at this point. “Do you need me to help you?”

Ian’s face flushed a deep red, gripping his staff like a lifeline, splinters be damned. “No, Barley. I don’t need you to lead me to the bathroom like I’m still a kid.”

His legs looked so unstable, like a newborn calf, but he pressed on. Barley didn’t dare tear his eyes away for a multitude of reasons. 

One staff assisted step. 

Two staff assisted steps. 

Three-

Ian’s shoulders tensed as a disbelieving whimper escaped his throat and Barley knew what was happening. A large dark spot began to form through Ian’s tight pants and proceeded to trickle onto the floor. For what it was worth, he tried to hold himself upright with his staff but the relief of release had him collapsing in a heap on the floor. Ian shivered, ears lowering a bit in defeat. It felt so good to finally let go. A sizable puddle formed around him, soaking the van’s new carpet. 

The honk of an impatient car snapped Barley out of his sexually induced trance, urging him to pull the van forward. The sudden jostle had Ian tipping limply forward, putting his hands out to catch himself and resulted in him getting palms full of cooling liquid. Tears bubbled up, the start of sobs wracking his frame. 

He was so embarrassed. So ashamed. Had just chastised Barley for insinuating he was a child and, here he was, pissing his pants in front of the man he loved. 

"No, no, Ian! It’s okay! Don't cry! Look, we’re moving now! Just a sec, okay, sweetheart? Just wait.”

Ian barely registered anything as he held himself, swayed side to side, his soaked clothes clinging uncomfortably to his skin.

Not a minute passed before Barley pulled off the expressway, quickly finding an empty lot and shutting the van off. He didn’t even try to use his door, squeezing awkwardly between the front seats in the quickest route to comforting Ian. 

"Hey,” he said, pulling the younger to his chest, gently stroking his hair as he sobbed. “Hey, shush. It’s okay. You’re okay.”

Ian buried his head further into Barley’s chest, wetting his vest and shirt with tears. "I-i-it’s n-not ok-kay!” he hiccuped, almost unable to get the words out. “I p-pissed myself in your new v-van! You-you probably th-think I’m disgusting!” 

Barley held him as he trembled like a leaf, feeling awful for having felt...wait!

"No, no I don’t, sweetheart. I...I didn’t want to tell you but...this whole thing kind of turned me on.”

Ian froze, still sniffling. “W-what?”

"Here, feel,” Barley pleaded, drawing Ian’s slim fingers together and down to the prominent bulge in his cargo shorts. Ian drew his face back, cheeks still stained with tears, eyes puffy from crying, to marvel at the new information Barley was offering. To see and feel that he wasn't lying.

"You’re...you’re so hard.” 

"I know,” Barley suddenly felt more than a little sheepish. “I felt bad about it but watching you struggle like that, to try so hard? That was beyond sexy in and of itself. But when you finally lost it? Gods…” he whispered reverently, inhaling deeply. "I had no idea that this was something I liked. You're always surprising me."

His mouth found the tip of one of Ian's sensitive ears and Ian couldn't help but mewl his brother's name. He could feel his own cock hardening in the soaked confines of his jeans.

"Let me fuck you, please? I need you so bad, sweetheart."

And Ian gave in. They'd both earned a pit stop.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
